Yami Shinzou
by AwesomeBakaBakura101
Summary: The hikaris and Joey get a strange dream. Then they act like their yamis and seto. What happened to them and what to they mean that they each have a yami shinzou(dark heart)? YYxY BXR SXJ MXM
1. Chapter 1

ABB101: Yay! My first story *throws confetti*

Bakura: *looks at me awkwardly* you got issues

ABB101: whatever. So this is my first ever story. I've been having this idea for ages. I'd like to thank noffermans because thanks to you I get to write this story. Mari, Maria and Mary are my Oc's. Maria say thee exclaimers!

Maria: FINE! *looks at you* AwesomeBakaBakura101 doesn't own the Ra Yu-Gi-Oh show. So read my slaves! WMUAHAHAHAHA!

*sweat drops*

_Thinking_

**/mind link/**

"talking"

_DREAM_

_A dark small figure was walking with a sly smirk plastered on its face. Dark purple mist was surrounding the small shadow as its footsteps echoed in the darkness._

"_Yugi, I'm coming home. I'm coming home…to get my revenge"_

_The dark figure kept walking and walking until you hear a whisper that causes a shiver down your spine. The whips that surrounded the shadow became bigger and bigger. The cries of wondering souls could be hear. The howls of animals that are far worse than your worst nightmare sing along with the cries of the souls. Until the dark figure stops and opens its mouth and says its last word_

"_Yugi…"_

Now

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A small pale boy woke up with a start. His chest went up and down rapidly while trying to catch his breath. His messy tri-colored hair was all over the place. Scared amethyst eyes looked rapidly everywhere as if its eyes were looking for that dark figure.

"Aibou what's wrong? Are you alright? I heard you scream."

Another pale boy with tri- colored hair came into view and went to put his arms around the small boy.

"Shhhh. It's alright Yugi, it was only a nightmare. It's over now. Shhh" rubbed circles onto Yugi's back

Yugi looked up to his darker half and smiled. "Thanks Yami," hugging him back.

Yami chuckled and looked at his aibou with his shiny, red crimson eyes. "That's why I'm here aibou. To protect you and love you,"

"That's what you always say," Yugi said playfully.

"And I'll always say that to remind you," Yami smirked and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Alright, alright _pharaoh. _Now let me change. I'm still in my PJ's you know"

"Alright then. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay!" Yugi shouted and closed the door of his room to change. He took a deep breath and sighed. He remember the ceremonial duel he had with his darker half to prove he can move on without the help of the former pharaoh. When the duel was over, it was a tie and the Egyptian gods gave the former pharaoh and the other numb skulls(Yami Marik and Bakura) a body. The Egyptian gods knew that the yami's had feelings for their hikaris as well as the hikaris.

Yugi chuckled at the memory of how Bakura and Marik confessed their love to their hikaris. The way the two stuttered was funny. And how Ymai confessed his love to him was unimaginable. Yugi blushed of how romantic it was but he could have choosen a better place. Other than confessing your love and then running for your life before the whole place came crashing down on you.

But it was nice to know that his yami has feeling for him as he returned those feelings with the same love and desire. He snapped out of his daydream and changed into his regular leather clothes. He went downstairs to accompany his lover. The two talked about what to do when the whole gang came to the game shop.

_RYOU'S HOUSE_

_A dark shadow figure came into view. This shadow was slightly taller than the other one and it had dark purple whisks surrounding its body. Souls became attracted to this figure and a wicked smile crept up on its face. The footsteps echoed and its feet took a slow and steady pace._

" _Ryou…don't you think its time to come home"_

_A laugh has heard as it threw its head back._

"_I'll be waiting… Ryou"_

NOW

"Ryou! RYOU! Wake up! Come on Ry-Ry! WAKE UP!"

"AH! Don't do that 'kura or I'll get a heart attack. "

"Well soooorry for me to wake you up from your 'peaceful' nightmare"

"Oh ha-ha very funny," said Ryou while getting up. This sucked. He has been getting this nightmare for about what, a month and he still didn't know what it meant for. Ryou sighed as his pale hand rubbed his temple from his soft snowy whit hair. His big brown soft eyes landed on his yami, Bakura. He also has snowy white hair but his is a little less tame. His brown eyes mixed with red stared to disappear under his eyelids. Soon he fell asleep. _What am I going to do with you _Ryou chuckled and got dressed. He then went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**MALIK'S HOUSE**

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!"

_A sound of laughter was heard from a slightly tall shadowy figure _(**again -_-"**). _It was hunched a little while its hands dangle slightly. Shadows and souls came from around the figure. You hear the cries from all ages telling you something but you cant hear them._

"_It's time. It's time!" shouted the spirits at different times._

"_That's right. It's time for me to come along with some of my friends. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! You better hurry if you want to stop me"_

**NOW**

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT'S WRONG MALIK-PRETTY!"

A tanned boy with sandy spiky hair barged in the door looking for Malik, until he heard a groan. A tanned boy stood up while scratching his calmer sandy hair.

"Ugh. It's nothing Marik. I…I just had that same dream again."

" Hmmmm… I heard the Priest say the same thing about his puppy having nightmares. Also the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh."

"I best get changed. Were going to Yugi's place remember. I just hope he knows what's going on"

Malik shakes his head and gets dressed, unaware that a shadowy figure looks through the window and smirks.

" _I hope you and your friends are ready to reveal yourselves in time…because," _the figure laughed a little_", you and your pathetic hikari friends can't stop us"_

Then the figure disappeared in thin air.

ABB101: Yay I hoped you liked my first story! I'd like to thank again **noffermans **by helping me how to put this story on FanFic.

Marie: You people better review or else-

Mari: *hits Maria* don't threaten them. You might be my darker half. But don't threaten them

Marie: *jumps on Mari* don't you dare start with me girl

*start fighting*

ABB101: *turns to hikari* how do you put up with this.

Mary: I have no idea. *turns to you people with wonderful, super, special, awesome minds and etc.* Please read and review before our dear author gets killed by my yamis.


	2. Chapter 2

ABB101: hey people, I'm back!

Marie: it's only been yesterday that you just published your first story.

ABB101: and so what. I'd like to continue with this story. *clears throat* I'd like to thank **Fleshmaid** for following this story. You have no idea how scared I was to publish this story. I thought no one was going to read it. You helped me move on.

Mari & Maria: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

ABB101: alright, alright, jeez. This is the 2 chapter. ENJOY!

Mary: AwesomeBakaBakura101 **doesn't** own Yu-Gi-Oh! Read and Review.

Yami and Yugi were sitting in the living room waiting for their friends to come in.

_**Bang! Crash! Yelling!**_

Looks like they are here. They just barging in and dropping vases, games, and the register. Seriously how can you drop a register if your only doing is opening the door, walking in, and closing the door, but nooooo, Marik just had to call Bakura "fluffy" which cause the to of them to fight. The good thing was that Ryou and Malik stopped the fight before it became too violent. The four boys went into the living room and sat down next to their lovers. Five minutes later the door was open to reveal a tall brunette and a blonde arguing as if there was no tomorrow. Honey brown eyes were staring at icy blues eyes. Like they say if looks could kill, the tall teenager would have been dead on the spot. But it didn't.

"You still haven't explained yourself why you did that'

"Because I wanted to",without looking at his 'pup'.

"HEY! This isn't over mister"

The two arguing teenagers went into the living room, only greeted by eyes looking at them.

"What?"

Yugi sighed and looked at his best friend. He doesn't know how Seto and his friend are going out. It's a miracle that they hadn't broken up. Yugi looked up at his blonde friend and said, " Joey, please not now"

"Fine. But Seto better tell me when we get home"

"Whatever pup",Seto took a seat with his Joey on his lap.

Everyone was here and started talking about how life has been. Yami and Yugi said that everything was going great. Seto and Joey said that everything was fine except this moring. Which lead to another argument. Ryou and Bakura were gooding great as well, except for the stealing habits. Marik and Malik said that they almost got kicked out because Marik almost blew up the house.

_**Almost.**_

They started to talk and laugh about jokes they heard. T.V shows they watched and the movies they seen. Malik then became serious," Guys?" he asked for their attention. "I asked my sister to come over to Yugi's place to talk about something important. Is that alright with you Yugi?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine I guess. What does your sister want to talk about?"

"I'm here to talk about the dreams you, the hikaris have"

The voice came from a woman with long black hair that reached her shoulders. She had tanned skin and was wearing a simple dress. Her blue eyes were filled with concern and seriousness.

"Hello Ishizu," welcomed the former pharaoh.

"Hello pharaoh, yamis, Seto. I need to speak with the hikaris and Joey please."

The yamis didn't move. They wanted to know what was going on and what was so important that Ishizu had to speak with _**only**_ the hikaris.

"I'm sorry. But it's only between the hikaris and myself. It's too much of a risk to tell you four."

"But-" Yami was cut off by Yugi by looking at him with seriousness.

"Just do what she says Yami. I'll be with you in a moment."

Yami looked at his aibou with a surprised look. Yugi sounded determined and serious. His facial expression changed from a childlike smile to a lets -get-down-to- business look. With a sigh of defeat Yami and the others stood up and lets the hikaris and Joey in the living room with Ishizu. Once the living door was closed, Ishizu looked at them and said, "We need to talk about your Yami Shinzou."

Mary: Awww, why did you stop?

ABB101: Because I think that's a good place to stop. I might continue the story today anyway.

Mary: Yay! Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

ABB101: *checks mail* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Thank you all who are following this story. The 2 chapter I thanked **Fleshmaiden**. Now I'm going to thank the rest of you people **ChibikawaiiPanda704! DuhPunch! PuppyProngs And Horrorstar100! Also for people that just followed or favorited **thank you so much. I'm so happy right now I'm going to type the 3 chapter.

Maria: Since I'm more evil than those 3 *points to me, Mari and Mary* I'm going to tell you people to forget this an move on to read the Holy Ra story.

Mari: AwesomeBakaBakura101 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Seriously, do I have to say this all the time.

All(except Mari): YES!

Mari: *pouts*

Ishizu stood by the door in case the yamis were ears dropping.

"What is there to talk about Ishizu, it's obvious that are Yami Shinzou are back."

"It's nice to see that you let yourself out…Ryou"

"Tsk. This happened before Priestess and you know that."

"Yes, I do know that. The rest could let your self out now."

A flash of white light covered the room. Then it faded leaving four figures standing in the middle of the room. Ryou had tight black skinny jeans with a leather sleeveless shirt. His shiny black leather boats had a spike in the front and in the back. On the back of his shirt was a death scythe with the colors of blue and black. His narrow eyes were tinted with a little bit of red. His hair was slightly spiked. Standing next to him was Yugi. He had leather pants(hehehe leather pants: LK) only one of them was ripped like shorts. His leather shoes were a bit dirty and his sleeveless leather shirt had two purple guns on the back. His narrow eyes were tinted with a little bit of crimson and determination. His hair was also tinted with a little crimson as well. Malik looked a little crazy with a slouched back. His purple eyes became darker with a goofy grin plastered on his face. His sleeveless leather shirt was torn from the bottom and had black skinny jeans. His leather boats reached to his knees and had chains on his waist. On his back was a picture of a chainsaw. Joey eyes were no more a honey color but looked like the color of a grizzly bear. Like the others, his leather sleeveless shirt had a picture on the back. His was a double-sided ax. His black skinny jeans had chains in his waist on both sides. His leather shoes were dirty and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's nice to see that you let yourselves out."

Yugi stepped forward to Ishizu, looking stairt into her eyes. He growled lowly, "What do you want with us Ishizu. The situation that is happening right now is nothing. We handled this of situation four years ago."

Ryou stepped up, "What makes you think that this is any different."

Joey, "Our yamis don't know this so it should be fine. What did you can here to tell us Ishizu?"

Malik, who was silent through out the whole conversation spoke. He looked up to his sister and said, "Unless something else happened or they are after something else." Malik concluded.

"That is right brother," she then looked at the rest, "you all know how your Yami Shinzou was created right?"

Everyone was silent.

Ishizu sighed, "I took up to much of your time," she bowed and left, "goodbye hikaris and good luck." with that she left.

**When Ishizu said that she had to speak with the hikaris privately**

The yamis went up to Yami's roomand the two numbskulls (*cough*Bakura and *cough* Marik *cough*) stared to play the Wii. Marik and Bakura were playing the swordsfight in a duel.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME TOMB ROBBER"

" JUST TRY ME TOMB KEEPER!"

Marik swings his remote to hit Bakura but only got blocked. Bakura also swings his remote and Marik only blocked it. It was the same cycle over and over. It's obvious that someone had to win. Bakura swings his remote and hit the off guard Marik Mii.

" YES! BEAT THAT TOMB KEPPER! I WIN! I WIN! HAHAHAHA"

" You just got lucky Fluffy."

" Your just jealous that **THE** King of Thieves won you, under ground rodent"

" WHY YOU-" he was about to punch Bakura until Seto yelled, "STOP YOUR NONSENSE AND BE QUIET. AREN'T YOU TWO EVEN CURIOUS OF WHAT ISHIZU SAID!" Seto was currently standing when the two jerks interrupted him.

"… And I win"

Seto looked back at his duel with Yami. He didn't care if he lost right now. He was thinking about what was so important that Ishizu couldn't tell them. He was SETO KAIBA for Ra's sakes. He could easily put that museum she owned out of business. But he wasn't going to do that yet. He looked back at Yami who was sitting on his and Yugi's bed. Yami noticed this and sighed.

"Kaiba, I know that your worried about Joey of what might Ishizu. I am as well, but don't worry about Joey he's fine. I can assure you."

Seto sat down and took a deep breath, "Fine."

There was a knock on the door. Yami stood up and there was Ishizu.

"Is there anything I help you with? Are the others alright?" When yamis said that question, the others hurried to the door.

"Everything is alright. I just came to tell you that you can come back downstairs with your hikaris. But do **NOT **ask your hikaris of what we discussed. It's only between them, me and no more." with that she walked away.

ABB101: Yes! I have finished my third chapter. But don't get used to this. There might be sometimes I won't have time to update new chapters.

Mary, Mari, and Maria: READ AND REVIEW

(^ 3 ^)


	4. Chapter 4

ABB101: Thank you everyone that is reading this story. And if you people are confused of why I don't say ' hikaris and Joey' or 'yamis and Seto' is that I'm going to count Joey as a Hikari and Seto as a Yami. Okay? Okay!

Mary: If you wanted to know why Seto and Joey were arguing in the morning, well let's just say…someone got jealous. A guy ask Joey something about if he was THE Joey Wheeler so he can get an autograph for his son and Seto got protective over that. He told Joey to not talk to strangers even if they ask for an autograph and that's why they were everything started.

Maria: ENOUGH WITH THR RA DAMN NONSENSE! JUST GET TO THE STORY!

ABB101: Okay, well there it is. And you know, that I can make you nonexistent.

Maria *shuts mouth*

Disclaimer: AwesomeBakaBakura101 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh except the plot, Mari, Maria, Mary and my computer that helps to type this STORY.

**THANK YOU!**

The yamis and Seto went downstairs but Yami stopped suddenly when they heard their lovers talking. Bakura bumped into Yami. He growled and just when he was going to open his BIG mouth. A hand shot out and covered his mouth. Bakura looked back to see who dare covered his mouth but only saw purple eyes narrowing into his. It was Marik, of course.

"Shhhhhh, Tomb robber. Don't you want to now what they are talking about," Marik whispered harshly but quietly for Bakura to listen.

Yami turned to them and made a hand signal to the two to be quiet. Yami looked back and only heard this from Yugi, "You all know what to do. Do not let them get close to you or to your lovers." That didn't sound like Yugi at all. I mean sure it was Yugi's voice but his voice was filled with such determination. Yami knows Yugi and this was not Yugi. He then heard everyone else say,

"Hai*"

That's when he went in to find Yugi and the others laughing. Yugi saw Yami and smiled warmly, "Hey Yami. Come and sit down." Okay, Yami didn't know what was going on but wasn't it just a minute ago that Yugi sounded like a ruler. He started to think what was going on. The other yamis and Seto didn't seem to notice or they were just good actors. He brushed that aside since Ishizu told them to not ask their hikaris of what they have been talking about. He sat down and put an arm around Yugi's waist. The group talked for sometime then Ryou said," Oh, it's getting late. Come on 'kura." Bakura grunted but went along with it. They said their goodbyes and left. The rest stayed a little longer and left as well. Yami and Yugi went upstairs, changed into their PJ's, and went to sleep hugging each other. What they didn't know was that a shadow was looking through the window. It chuckled and said, "_Don't think this is over Yugi. I will win. You just got lucky the first time." _Then it disappeared.

**~With Ryou and Bakura when they left the Game Shop~**

Hand and hand, Ryou and Bakura walked down the street to their apartment. Ryou couldn't help but feel guilty about not telling Bakura of what they were taking about. But he made a promise to his friends and himself that he will keep Bakura safe, even if his life depended on it. They passed an anlley and Ryou felt something tugging him. He felt like a person saw someone died in front of his eyes. He stopped. Bakura noticed this and saw Ryou not moving. His bangs hide his eyes and he started to become worried of his little kitten. He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

"hey, Ry-Ry. You there."

"…" ,Ryou looked up and Bakura saw a flash of anger went through Ryou's eyes. But was gone in a flash. He turned his head and stared at the alley.

"Ry-Ry?" Bakura couldn't help it. He almost started to panic. _**Almost.**_

Ryou saw eyes that looked like his but a much darker shade of brown. The eyes seem to be floating. Even in the darkness if the alley, a wicked smirk was crawling on its face. You have no idea how much strength Ryou had to use to restrian himself before he can transform. _if I change and summon my death scythe then Bakura will see me and im not taking any chances of that. Just play cool._ Ryou took a shaky breathe and looked at Bakura. Bakura saw his hikari made eye contact and couldn't help but ask," What were you looking at? I called your name only Ra knows how many times!"

Ryou shrunken a little at the sudden outburst, "I-I'm s-sorry-y. I just saw s-s-something th-that's a-all."

Bakura felt bad that he yelled at his hikari. He wasn't the most patient 5,000 year-old teenager in the world, but he tries when hes with Ryou. He sighed and looked at his shaken hikari. A gush of cold wind came by and he felt cold. Bakura then went to his kitten and carried him in bridal-style. An 'eep' was heard from the shorter albino's lips. Bakura smirked at the embarrassed face Ryou made. It was times like these why he loved Ryou. He smirked at Ryou's blushed face and started walking.

"I-I can w-walk f-for myself y-you know" ,Ryou stuttered.

"I know but this seems more comfortable. Don't you think?"

Ryou looked away from the mischievous eyes his yami was making, "I guess."

Bakura smirked even wider, "Good. That way we can go home much faster."

Ryou looked at his yami for a moment but let it pass. He had to admit, it was comfortable and he felt safe. The next thing he knew, he fell asleep in Bakura's arms.

"Good night Ry-Ry", then kissed his forehead. He made his way to their apartment and never noticed the shadow lurking behind.

**~Seto's Mansion~**

When they got home, Seto noticed that his puppy was acting a little strange. He didn't talk a lot or argued to him about what happened in the morning. Both boys went to their bedroom and changed into their PJ's they slipped into bed and turned off the lights. Seto turned to his lover and asked, " Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

He couldn't help it. The question was glued to his mouth so he can ask Joey. Joey looked at Seto confused.

"What do you mean 'quiet'? You always tell me that I'm always loud."

"You know what I mean. You haven't talked a lot lately."

"Oh well, I haven't had anything to say lately"

"You always have something to say" ,Seto rolled his eyes.

"Well now I do! You still haven't told me why you did that in the morning"

"Not now pup. It's night and we should get some sleep."

"Well you told me that I haven't talked a lot so now I am. Now tell me."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"SETO!"

And so the endless bickering went on until Seto changed 'plans' which made Joey silent for now. For Marik and Malik well they had kind of a 'busy' night as well. The only ones that got some sleep was Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura. What the Yamis didn't know is that tomorrow is going to be the weirdest day of their lives.

ABB101: well there's CHAPTER 4! I hoped you like it!

**R&R PLEASE ***PUPPY EYES OF THE UNDERWORLD*


	5. Chapter 5

ABB101: Like I said, I won't normally update chapters everyday. I had homework to do and I got that talk about behavior. But I'm not going to let that stuff to stop typing this story. I'm actually happy typing this. But enough about this cheesy stuff! SAY THEE DISCLAIMERS MI AMIGA! (my friend for girl)

Maria: the heck you taking to! And what are you saying?!

ABB101: **vamos a ir a la vosque, donde la lovo no esta. Porque si el lovo aparesce, todos nos comeda. Lovo estas a y?**(not that good writing Spanish so I had to ask my mom. -_-" I feel so ashamed) Translation: **lets go to the forest, where the wolf isn't there. Because if the wolf appears, he's going to eats us all. Wolf are you there? **Here you say something like you are coming out of the shower or something like that. At the end you say "**Ya te voy a comer" **Trans: "**now I'm going to eat you**"

Mari: WHAT KIND OF SONG IS THAT?!

ABB101: don't know but it has a good tempo

Mary: *face palms* This lady doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

ABB101: HEY I'M NOT THAT OLD!

**~invisible line~**

**Bakura's Apartment**

Pale eyelids fluttered open but then closed again at the sunlight's rays. The albino turned to his side to avoid the harsh rays of daylight. Which caused the pale boy to fall from bed.

"Ahhh- umph. Whose idea was it to make the bed smaller!"

A taller albino shot his head strait up from his pillow and looked for Ryou. He found him on the floor rubbing his head saying curses under his breathe. Now this was a surprise to Bakura. Since when did Ryou say curses?

"What are you looking at?!" Ryou snapped at his lover.

And when did Ryou snap. This was a lot to take in in just what… 9 in the morning. Bakura got up and went to help Ryou up. Bakura couldn't help but ask, "Hey, are you okay?"

"You ask if I'm a complete stranger to you. Of course I'm okay! Do you see me bleeding?"

Bakura was about to answer but got cut off but 'Ryou'.

"Exactly. Now go and make breakfast" you shoved Bakura out of the room and closed the door before he started a protest. Then something struck Ryou. It was happening again. His attitude changes when it's almost time for the Yami Shinzou appears. This was not good. This was not good at all! It's too late for him to even make an excuse of why his behavior changed. He hit his head against the wall. What was he suppose to do? He can't risk Bakura and himself to know his powers. It was too much for him to tell his lover of what the talk with Ishizu was about. He knew his time of his exposure will be revealed any time soon and the OTHERS! What will the others do? He began pacing around the room. What will THEY do? It's as if they didn't have a choice but to tell their yamis. Yugi was always the one in charge. He knows what to do. But he had that dream again but he heard the shadow say an attack in the forest. But why? Why In the forest? He groaned.

"Ugh! TOO MUCH THINKING!" Ryou exclaimed(**hehehe, that's me right their**). This was going to kill his brain cells if they don't get this Yami Shinzou down to business and get it over with. He got up and went to the kitchen. It was a good thing he taught Bakura how to cook. He told them they were going to Yuig's place. Bakura didn't mind at all. In fact he wanted to know if the pharaoh-baka knew anything about his hikari changing behavior.

**~Yugi' Place~**

The former pharaoh wasn't having any luck either. The 3 other yamis called and said that their hikaris wanted to come over. So Yami told them that it was okay. Yami couldn't help it but his aibou seemed a little _formal_. He's been acting like…like…_ him._ When he asked Yugi a question or for his attention, Yugi responds with a "yes" or sometimes with attitude like "What? What is it?! Don't you see I'm doing something."

He wanted to call Ishizu but she clearly stated not to talk about what the hikaris talked to her about. A loud laugh was heard with feet running to the living room.

"HEY PHARAOH AND MINI-PHARAOH!"

"Hello Malik", Yami and Yugi said at the same time.

" Wait…up…Hikari…pretty…" Marik came in panting and sweating.

"Hehehe, sorry Yami-pretty!" Malik said while hugging his yami.

Ryou kicked the door and said, " HEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ryou shut up! Your going to make my friggin' ears explode"

Ryou turns around and looked at him. His eyes darkened a little and smirked but it was away in a flash, "I don't think that's possible."

/_ Did Ryou just SMIRKED! /_

_/ I don't know did I / _Ryou talked back in his mind link.

Bakura was shocked. This was a completely different side of Ryou. I guess his bad nature rubbed a little on poor Ryou. The two albinos went to the living room and was greeted by the two hikaris and yamis. Guess their hikaris attitudes changed as well. The last couple came in and this was pretty strange. The six boys where so shocked to see Seto and Joey actually not fighting. No arguments. No insults. Just plain silence. Seto, being Seto, came with Joey to the living room and said only these words, "You guys are coming with us to the forest in my cottage. We're going camping."

**~invisible line~**

ABB101: I'll leave it at that.

Mari and Mary : *holding hands and going in circles* _Ring around the rosy. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down._

Maria: you do know that song has a bad history to it, right?

Mary it does?

ABB101: yep. It was how people long time ago burned the dead. The first sentence means the rings around your eyes I think. The second sentence means they covered their noses for they won't smell the dead bodies. The _ashes, ashes_ means when they burn the body. Finally at the end means we die. ^3^

Mary: *starts crying*

Maria: **Ya ves que sistes! La sistes a yodar!** trans: _See what you done! You made her cry! _

ABB101: oops got to go bye. See you in the next chapter! *runs away*


	6. Chapter 6

ABB101: I guess it's been 4 days since I last updated huh? *scratches back of head* And for the Spanish thing I put the last chapter *throws hands in the air* I don't even know what possessed me to do that. OH! And I have two stories I might write up. I guess once I'm done with this story I might write a story called **An Outlaw's Love **or a **White Kitten Thief. **I'll tell you guys the summary at the end of this chapter. I'm so calm today. I don't know why.

Maria: a friend of yours was hyper-active just by playing checkers!

ABB101: HEHEHEHE! What can I say? If you have crazy friends then you have everything! And I do mean EVERYTHING!

Mary: I'll do the disclaimers.

ABB101: yeah! You do that.

Mary: *anime sigh* **AwesomeBakaBakura101 **does not own **Yu-Gi-Oh. Now read!**

**~invisible line~**

Everyone looked at Seto with a 'what' expression. Joey,whose been quiet throughout the conversation spoke," A 'cottage'" Joey scoffed, unaware of the glare his lover was giving him. Joey spoke again," more like a mansion but smaller. Look, we thought we could take a break from all of this nonsense and get out there for a bit. Don't you think Yugi" Joey gave a side ways glance and saw Yugi's eyes saying that he knew what Joey was planning. Yugi stood up and told the hikaris to follow his. Judging by his voice, you don't need to be told twice. The yamis just sat in the living room Patiently. They knew something was wrong, but as Ishizu said, they can't ask their lovers of what's going on. Which sucked because Bakura and Marik seem to get irritated of the hikaris secret meetings. So they sat their in silence, each in there own world asking _what's going on?_

**~In Yugi's Room~**

Yugi was pacing around in circles in his light blue room. The others were sitting on his bed throwing glares at Joey. Yugi finally stopped pacing and looked at Joey in his tinted crimson and amethyst eyes. His face showed anger and in a flash a shiny red blood gun appeared and was aimed at Joey's forehead. Joey didn't even flinched and just looked at Yugi with the same expression. Ryou and Malik got up quickly and stood back. Just in case things got ugly, they two were ready to summon their weapons. Yugi growled and pushed his gun a little at Joey's forehead to show he wasn't playing around.

"_What the heck were you thinking back there_," Yugi hissed and was close to Joey's face.

Joey who seemed to flinched a little of the tone Yugi was using. But Joey had other plans and hissed back, "_Look, do you want to save our Yamis or not. I know you had a dream of our Yami Shinzou telling us that our fight was happening in the forest."_

Yugi seemed to be a bit calmer but got angry once again. He at least got away of Joey's face and stepped back. His gun disappeared in red smoke. Yugi looked at Joey once again and crossed his arms over his chest, "And us going to the forest, in a cottage, taking our _Yamis_ straight into trouble."

Ryou and Malik walked up to the two and said in union, "We'll go."

"What?" Yugi looked at the two. Were they serious. Do they not know how much trouble they will get if they go to the forest? Yugi looked at Joey, then at Ryou and Malik. Yugi sighed. He seem to calm down a notch. The other three knew Yugi was going to protest so Ryou said, "Do you want to stop your Yami Shinzou or not?"

Yugi sighed, "Yes."

"Do you want to protect Yami?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to live in peace without worries of your Yami Shinzou?"

"Yes."

Ryou and Malik smirked, "Do you want to come with us to the cottage in the forest?"

"Yes. Wait, What?"

Ryou and Mailk came and hugged Yugi, "Then it's settled. When are we going to the cottage Joey?"

Joey had to hold in his chuckle. The face of Yugi when he agreed to come to the forest was priceless. He cleared his throat and said, "Next week." then he stood up and walked downstairs. He then sat next to Seto who asked him, "What's so amusing?" Joey chuckled a little and looked at Seto, "Oh, you will see, you will see."

As if on cue, the sound of crazy laughter was heard with someone yelling at them. Ryou and Malik burst in the living room running around with an angry Yugi.

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERKS!"

Ryou and Malik just ran around laughing their butts off like maniacs.

"Run Run Run as fast as you can, You can't catch me! We're an albino and tan man."

Ryou just stopped running and looked at Malik with a 'what the heck' face.

"Really. Really! That's the best you can think of. And here I thought you were smart."

Marik stopped his tracks and looked at Ryou, "Really! You thought I was smart." Ryou just rolled his eyes at the comment and went to sit next to his lover. Yugi was being held down by Yami. Yugi sighed and told Seto that they will go to the forest. And so we leave the group on to their next journey, when they might be in a big surprise!

**~invisible line~**

ABB101: Okay here are they summaries (may not be the exact summaries I use for the stories but it's the same title).

**An Outlaw's Love:**

**The yamis are wanted outlaws and are the best outlaws there is. But a new outlaw comes into town and they seem to be taking the yamis title as the best outlaw. What are the yamis outlaws going to do? Will they find the new outlaws and discover who they are? And when they fall in love with the hikaris that just moved in the place the Yamis outlaw plans take place, will they figure out the connection the hikaris and the new outlaws have? **

_No puppyshipping_

**White Kitten Thief:**

**The Yamis have their own body and in this time Bakura is still considered the King of Thieves. But what happens when an old thief comes back called " White Kitten" and people start saying theirs a new King or Queen of thieves now? Bakura gets to the bottom of this and will he be surprised at the White Kitten's identity is actually Ryou Bakura himself?**

_Tendershipping only_

ABB101: so tell me in your reviews which story I should do next. On the 14th or 15th I shall announce which story I shall do next. This is up to YOU! So choose **R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

ABB101: *crying on floor*

Mary: why is she crying?

Maria: 'cuz genius, she couldn't update yesterday or the day before because of the stupid internet.

Mari: and to make it up to you all, she started to type the story. . . NOW! *picks me up and puts me in front of computer*

ABB101: a-all r-right! P-please r-review *starts typing, looks both ways and listens to vocaloid* (XD)

**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

A week went by fast for the hikaris but not for the yamis. The whole week the yamis had to figure out what and why the hikaris were acting so strange. Yami had to deal with a very, too much politeness from Yugi. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion had to deal with another psychotic person by almost burning the house down, **again. **Bakura had to deal with a very slick Ryou, which almost got caught by the cops, security, gang members, drunken people and some random guy Ryou stole from. Seto had to deal with a lot of awkward silences. Even Mokaba thought it was a little weird for Joey to be quiet. So that week the yamis had to deal with hikaris that has been too polite, too quiet, too sneaky, and too psychotic by losing lives.

**~a week later at Seto's mansion~**

Seto stood at the doorway looking at the group that's coming to the so-called 'cottage'. Everyone was getting their last minute things. Ryou and Malik were play fighting and tackling each other on the floor. Bakura and Marik leaned against the wall betting on money on which hikari will win their play fight which Bakura betted 50 bucks and Marik betted 70. Seto just rolled his eyes. Yugi and Yami were having a little old fashion duel with no duel disk. Typical. Joey was looking around the house for the last minute things. Joey then came running and told them that everything is set. The boys went to the limo and drove to the (cough cough) 'cottage'. It was a 20minute ride but with two insane tan teens and with two devious teens, it seemed longer. Ryou tried to push Bakura or scare Bakura off his seat. But only caused him to get tackled by Malik, which caused Marik to laugh so hard he fell on top of Malik and dragged Bakura with him. The four teens on the floor groaned in pain but it only got worse when the limo stop, which caused Yugi to fall off his seat along with Yami, Seto and Joey. Ryou growled since he was at the bottom.

"You all have 5 seconds to get off of me if you all want to live starting NOW!"

Everyone got up, knowing how Ryou now has his temper rising. Malik didn't move an inch.

"3"

Malik didn't move.

Ryou growled, not liking Malik not moving. Everyone else got out of the car to be safe.

"2"

No movement.

"1!"

"Aaaaaahahahahahaha!" Malik got up swiftly just before Ryou got a hold of him. Both boys started to chase each other to the cottage. Everyone else didn't seem to care and just walked. When they got there, Bakura and Ryou whistled.

"This is your cottage?" they asked in union.

Seto just looked at them with an expressionless face that said 'really'.

Malik and Marik looked at them cottage and then looked at each other. They smirked and started counting. Each making a run-for-it position.

"3...2...1!" both boys ran between the whole group and into the cottage. When they got in the cottage, you can say it was pretty...AWESOME! It's so big you can bring a whole school and party all night long. There was three floors. The first floor was the kitchen, living room, a dome, restroom, and an office (of course). The second floor was where all the bedrooms, which there were 10. There was restrooms and a big balcony. The third floor was a big open space with all kinds of games and electronics you could play with. Seto and Joey went through the two tanned boys, followed by the rest of the gang. Seto stopped and looked at the teens.

"Okay listen up. The rooms for you guys are already picked so don't start arguing about whose room is whose", he said while rubbing his temples. Joey said, "Ours are the first one. Yami Yugi, yours are the third one. Bakura and Ryou, yours are the fifth one. Marik and Malik...yours is the sixth one. Everyone understood."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, you can go to your rooms and get settled down. Dinner is at 8"

Everyone nodded and went to their respectable rooms. Yami and Yugi settled down and started to play a game. Bakura and Ryou were playing a game with lots and lots of blood. Marik and Malik started heavily making out. Seto and Joey got the food ready. When it was time for dinner, everyone started talking and eating. Surprisingly, Joey didn't eat as much Seto and the rest thought he would eat. When everyone was done, they all went to the living room to watch a movie or something. They picked a humor one, much the the four teens fussing about it, it was hilarious at some parts. During the movie, it started to rain and thunder kicked in to set the scene more thrilling. But the boys inside didn't mind and enjoyed the lovers comfort. In the middle of the movie, a knock was heard.

"Hmmmm...who do you thing was that, Seto"

"I don't know Pup. I'll go check and see who it is" , Seto was about to get up when Yugi felt a strong pull that caught him completely off guard. He knew what it was and judging by the look Ryou had, he also knew what it was. Yugi got up and said, "No Seto, I'll look. You can sit down."

"Okay" , Seto sat down and Yugi started to walk to the door. Yami was really surprised and just sat there looking at his aibou when he was going to open the door. Yugi thought _Those bastards found us here. I guess I underestimated their power but I didn't know they would follow us so quickly and show up. It is the forest so should've took them longer to find us. I know this is the place they said we would fight them but really, right now. _Yugi put his thoughts aside when he was in front of the door. He sighed and stretched his arm out to the handle. He squeezed the handle. Did he really want to open the door and let them in? What's going to happen to his yami and the others? Will he open the door and let the darkness of his heart come in? He noticed his hand was shacking of fear or he was just shacking because of the darkness on the other side of the door. He didn't know. He twisted the handle and opened the door. A big gust of wind came through, making the door slam open. There was a cloaked figure with a sly smirk on its face. It chuckled.

"Hello _Yugi."_

Yugi took a step back, already knowing who that voice belonged to, " Hello Heba." (A/N: I know, I know Heba is not a bad guy. I just needed a name other than Yuugi. So I choose Heba. DON'T GET MAD!)

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

ABB101: so here is the chappie that was missing. Sorry for the late update. Stupid computer. I shall send it to the shadow realm.

Maria: then were will you write your stories.

ABB101: oh, right, I forgot. *clears throat* thank you for voting on which story I should write next XD

Mary: the winner is THE WHITE KITTEN THIEF!

ABB101: I was actually crossing my fingers for people to choose this story. Now I get to write it. YAY! *throws confetti*

Mari: but…

ABB101: oh yeah I got another story I thought of during my shower. I get strange stories from out of nowhere. So its an **Outlaw's Love vs. Seto's Sugarplum Doggy.**

**Seto's Sugarplum Doggy:**

**In this story two new students comes to Seto's school (**domino high school**) Mai and Joey **(girl). **Mai seems to like Seto a lot and Joey thinks Seto likes her, which he does. One day, Seto's friends say that he needs a sugarplum, someone to love. He thinks it a waste of time and tries to find out more about Joey, but Mai seems to get jealous and tells Joey to back off. **

**Will puppyshipping occur or will Mai win Seto's heart **

Puppyshipping, genderbend, Joey as girl (u can pretend he's a boy)

ABB101: so tell us what you think on your reviews. Whoever gets 5 votes that will be the next next story.

**R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

ABB101: Alright peeps here's the next chappie for *drum rolls* **YAMI SHINZOU**! Oh this is going to be a long chapter, well for me that is. XDDD

Mary: Also, she just posted the first chapter of **The White Kitten Thief**, so make sure to read that and comment on it.

Mari: Now that she has 2 stories on the roll, she won't be able to update any faster, especially with Christmas coming up. Also we are having problems with the internet so yeah. Be patient.

Maria: JUST GET ON WITH IT! READ AND REVIEW!**(don't own song, Kagamine Rin & Len:** **Karakuri Burst) This song goes to it's respectful owner! So don't sue me)**

(Rin)Yami Shinzou: _blah blah_

(Len)Hikaris : blah blah

Translation:** blah blah**

**~INVIBLE LINE~**

Yugi took a step back, trembling with fear and anger. "What do you want _Heba_?!" yelled Yugi. Heba laughed and took off his cloak. His eyes were pure black. He had ghost like skin that was very pale. His voice sounded like Yugi and his hair had dark amethyst tips.

"You should know the answer to that Yugi. After all, you all know that I don't come alone" ,Heba said and whistled.

Three other cloaked came smashing through the windows and landed behind the yamis. But the hikaris stood in front of their yamis protectively. Even Yugi had enough time to protect Yami. The other cloaked figures took off their hoods and they looked like the hikaris, but in a darker version. The one that looked like Ryou spoke, "It's such an honor to see you again Ryou."

Ryou growled a warning and yelled, "Just get on with it _Ryuu!" _Then Ryou transformed in his leather clothes with black jeans "Or we will go my way!" A blue death scythe appeared horizontally in a defense position. The death scythe was long and sharp. Dark blue wisps formed around the weapon. The top was curved and had the color of light blue with a little red. Ryou's eyes darkened and growled at his Yami Shinzou. He kept a close eye on Ryuu, in case he did something. Bakura, on the other hand, was impressed at what he saw but was worried for his lover. Why is he acting this way? Are they really that dangerous? And shouldn't he be protecting Ryou instead the other way around? Bakura pulled his thoughts aside, he stepped up but was stopped by Ryou's death scythe. His dark brown and red eyes glared at Bakura. He hissed, "Don't move." He didn't need to be told twice. The yamis seemed impressed by Ryou but then they noticed their hikaris also transformed. Yugi hold two guns in front of him while protecting Yami, which he didn't seemed to mind. Joey had his red double-sided ax in front of Seto and himself, whiled it pointed at his look-a-like. Malik had his chainsaw in front of him in a defense position. Each Yami Shinzou introduced themselves.

"I'm Maliku, hehehe," said the one that has little spikes on his head.

"Jono," said the dirty blonde boy.

Yugi stepped up and motioned Ryuu and himself, "You already know Ryuu," then he pointed at himself," I'm Heba." then they all stood in a line and mocked a bow. They said in usion, "And we are here for your souls and your shadow magic." In a flash Ryou was sent flying to the wall.

"RYOU!" Bakura was going to run but was hit behind the head and fell unconscious. Ryuu was about to drag Bakura but a slash of light blue made the Yami Shinzou take a few steps back. Ryou landed in front of Bakura and attempted to make another strike. Ryuu was ready and blocked the attack with his death scythe. They kept attacking one another until Ryou swung his death scythe at full force, which cause Ryuu to make a hole in the wall and fall outside to the ground lifeless. Ryou looked at Yugi. He nodded and looked at Joey, "Joey take the yami's to a safe place and don't lose them!"

Joey nodded and the yami's ran holding Bakura with Joey. Jono followed him so he can make his attack. With that set, Yugi looked at Heba but got punched in the gut. Yugi tried to forget the feeling and grabbed Heba by the arm and flashed outside. Ryou, Ryuu, Malk and Maliku seemed to have the same idea.

"You should give up Yugi. There is no way you can stop us from what we deserve. We will rule this world with the help of your and your friends shadow magic. HAHAHAHAHA!" Heba exclaimed.

"You sick bastard" ,Malik hissed.

Maliku laughed, "We know we are."

The hikaris just stood there and growled, each in an attack position. Silence took over. The raindrops count down as the rumbling of the sky cheers on.

Heba looked at Yugi, which glared in return. He chuckled, "Lets do this"

**~WITH JOEY~**

Joey found an empty room and told the yamis to stay put. Joey was currently leaning on the door inside the room with his red double-sided ax in hand. He sighed as he saw the yamis looked at him.

Joey scratched his head, "So ya wonderin' how this all happened right."

The yamis nodded. Joey sighed again, already feeling the yamis eyes on him.

"Well," Joey started, "it started when the ceremonial duel ended,"

**~FLASHBACK~**

"**We must get out of here before it caves in!" yelled Ishizu. Everyone, including the yamis, ran to the entrance but everything stopped. The hikaris looked around and saw that everyone was frozen. Joey sighed, "Great, not again! I think one frozen time stop thing was enough, right Yug' "**

**Joey looked at his friend who was currently silent. He went and put his hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked up at his blonde friend, "Sorry, but I can't stop of having this feeling someone is watching us."**

"**You got that right. I have that same feeling to",said Malik**

"**I'm with Malik here. Something isn't right" ,said Ryou.**

**A laugh echoed in the stoned roomed and four figures appeared. Each took turns taking off their cloak. The small one had tri-colored hair with black smoky eyes. The second had light grey hair that reached his back half way and his eyes were a dark sea green. The third one had sandy blonde hair with a little bit of spikes on his head. He wore a smirk on his face with dark purple eyes. The last one was a dirty blonde with dark brown eyes. **

**The first one spoke, "I am Heba."**

**The second spoke, "I am Ryuu."**

**The third spoke, "I am Maliku."**

**The final one spoke, "I am Jono"**

**In union, they said, "We wil meet again when the time is right." **

**Then they vanished**

**~BACK WITH JOEY~**

"So when we got outta there, we noticed something…different. We told Ishizu and she said that everythin' was cool. There were no promises that we will go crazy and nuts when we got our powers. So we thought that we should protect ya with what we got. Think of it as a payment of protecting us" ,Joey said.

The yamis just looked at Joey shocked. There was another question, "But why couldn't you tell us?" asked Yami.

Joey sighed and said, " It was a risk telling you guys what's happenin' because then you would be part of it. I hate to break it to ya but this is our fight and you guys fightin' will make it more easier for our Yami Shinzou to catch you."

"Well why don't you make it easier on yourself and hand them over."

In an instant, Joey turned around with his ax pointing at Jono's throat. Jono chuckled, "Let's try this again shall we."

**~OUTSIDE~**

The hikaris split up into three groups in separate areas. Yugi and Heba were close to the mansion cottage. Ryou and Ryuu were a few miles east. Malik and Maliku were a few miles west. The fight was about to begin but it isn't like any other fight. No, no, this was a fight that involved a certain song.

Heba was across from Yugi walking in a circle. He chuckled, "

_nemuranai machi no mannaka de_

**(in the middle of the sleepless town)**

_Tachidomatte sa _

**(standing still)**

_Osaerarenai kono_

**(am I unable to suppress)**

_Shodou_

**(this impulse of mine)**

Heba then ran to Yugi. Yugi put his arms up to keep Heba from hitting him. Yugi was being dragged by the force of Heba put. Yugi then stopped himself from dragging and jumped in the air. He landed behind Heba and swiftly turned around with his guns pointed at Heba's guns. Both of them were in the same position. Yugi then kicked one of Heba's guns out of his hands. He kicked and turned, trying to hit his head. Heba bended down and kicked Yugi's legs. Yugi fell and Heba pointed his gun at Yugi. Yugi had both his guns but both didn't move.

**~WITH RYOU AND RYUU~**

Both were hiding in the trees while Ryuu sang,"

_Furi yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru_

**(I hide in the sleeve of furisode)**

_Nukimi no kyouki o_

**(the unsheathed madness)**

_Chotto tamesasete hoshii no_

**(I want you to let me try it out a little)**

Ryuu and Ryou jumped out of hinding and slashed their death scythe together, making a clanck sound. Both were struggling and were trying to push each other. Ryuu got close and sang some more,"

_Just stay?_

_Jikoku wa ushimitsudoki*_

**(it's ushimitsudoki*)**

_Akaku akaku somaru yoku o_

**(as I ventilate my red, red desires)**

Ryuu broke free from the struggling and jumped back. Ryou did the same and went running toward Ryuu. Ryou put his death scythe back and swung it at Ryuu but Ryuu jumped and landed on a branch. Ryou growled and chased Ryuu from tree to tree.

**~WITH MALIK AND MALIKU~**

Maliku was on top of Malik, with his chainsaw in inches away from Malik's face.

_hakidashite kikigane o hiitara_

**(and pull the trigger in my hand)**

_Kirei na aka ni somaru yubi_

**(my fingers also become dyed in brilliant red)**

Malik hit Maliku in the stomach and grabbed his chainsaw. Maliku recovered from the blow and was now backing up from the slashes Malik was making. Malik brought his chainsaw over his head and with all his force,he brought it down. But the attack was stopped by a pair of pale hands. Malik was surprised to see Ryou stopping his attack, or that's what he thought. A kick in the stomach brought him back to reality. Ryuu raised his death scythe to strike Malik. Another death scythe came swirling at Ryuu's hands. The attack knocked down Ryuu's death scythe. Ryuu growled at Ryou, who saw sitting at a tree branch, saw the weapon made it's way back to Ryou. Ryou grabbed the weapon and was standing side by side with Malik. Ryuu and Maliku sang,"

_Kowashite, kowashite_

**(destroy, destroy)**

_Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i_

**(is it enough? It's not enough)**

_Mitasarenai hakai shoudou_

**(I have an insatiable impulse for destruction)**

_Moroi moroi moroi hito nante"_

**(fragile, how fragile, fragile humans are"**

**~WITH YUGI~**

Yugi was pointing both his guns at Heba. While Heba only had one in his hands. Yugi then shot Heba at his arm. Heba screamed in pain as red blood oozed from the bullet shot. Yugi got up quickly and stepped a few feet away from Heba. He chuckled,"

_Shosen wa suterareta karakuri_

**(after all, nothing more than discarded puppets)**

"_nan no tame ni tsukarareta no?" tte iu sore_

**("for what purpose was I created?" please tell me)**

_____O_shiete yo?"

_**(**_**__****the answer?")**

Heba tilted his head to the side while holding his injured arm. He took a few steps toward Yugi. Yugi growled and took a step back.

Yugi was about to kick Heba in the shin but Heba caught the foot with his bloody hand. Yugi was tring to break free but Heba had other plans. Heba then grabbed Yugi's leg with both hands and started to spin Yugi around and around. During the spinning Yugi almost let go of his guns. But out of nowhere, a chainsaw came, almost making Heba in half. Heba let go of Yugi and Yugi fell against a tree. He coughed and growled at Heba from the branch he landed on. Ryou and Malik came and helped Yugi of the tree. They were all in a circle. The hikaris were on one side and the Yami Shinzou were on the other. Both sides were in an attack position, waiting for the next move.

**~WITH JOEY AND JONO~**

Joey and Jono were currently wiped out. Jono had a big scratch mark on his chest that wouldn't stop bleeding. Joey was in front of the yamis, trying to keep them safe. Bakura woke up during the fight and kinda helped Joey. But right now, he couldn't help but feel that this has already happened. Joey sang,"

"guzen" nante koto wa okoranai

**(there are no such things as "coincidence")**

Shiro to kuro de hedateraret subete no

**(everything is separated by black and white)**

Zen/aku

**(good or evil)**

Jono laughed at that part. Which Joey gave an advantage. Joey ran to Jono with his ax above his head. He swung his ax,that aimed for the arm that was holding the weapon. **Zing! Crack! Squish! **Jono just stood there, transferring everything that just happened. He looked at what was his arm. Red crimson blood came out from the wound. Joey just stood in front of him with blood spattered on his face and clothes. His weapon had blood dripping from the tip every few seconds. Joey whispered in his ear with the ax on his chest. His hand rested on the handle, ready to put a little push,"

Hajime kara zenbu kimatteiru

**(has been pre-labled from the very beginning)**

Sujigakidoori ni hidarite naraseba

**(follow the script: when I snap my left fingers)**

Shukusei

**(eradicate the evil)**

Just stay? Jikoku wa ushimitsudoki*

**(just stay? It's ushimitsudoki*)**

Joey pushed Jono against the wall and finally striking him in the chest. Jono had his eyes wide open during the process. He looked up and stared at the grizzly colored eyes. Jono coughed up blood,that made sort of a waterfall. Cracking bones and the sound of oozing blood filled the room. Joey pushed his ax deeper and deeper. Blood and his blood mixed together on the floor. A scream was heard from his Yami Shinzou, but was to weak to push Joey off of him. Joey stood back and pulled his ax out of his Yami Shinzou. Blood was splattered on the wall. Joey started taking deep breathes at what he saw. Blood was all he can see and all he can smell. His ax was covered of blood and more drops of blood came into contact with the floor. Jono was sliding down the wall. Blood was tracing every move as he landed on the floor. His eyes wide open as he looked at his chest. A big hole was implanted between his ribs, close to his heart to grab. Joey kneed in front of Jono, who was practically dying; whispered in his ear,"

Karitoru wa subete no "aku"

**(I hunt and capture all the "evil")**

Joey thrusted his hand in Jono's chest. The impact was so harsh that Joey's hand went straight through with a heart in hand. Jono screamed at his pain. Joey took out his hand that was covered with blood. He looked at it with his bangs covering his eyes. He said out loud, " the only way to kill you Yami Shinzou is," he chuckled, " to squish their heart." he stood up and watched Jono with his eyes that filled with fear. Joey said,"

Nogarerarenai ze?

**(no escape?)**

Chi no hate made, oitsume

**(I'll chase them to the end of the earth)**

Chiri sura nokosanai

**(until not even a speckle of their ash remains)**

Joey chuckled and then laughed. He stood up and said, "

Kowashite

**(destroy)**

Joey clenched his hand tighter and tighter. Jono was on the floor screaming bloody murder and in pain. He couldn't help it. He was going to die. **Squish. **Jono laid there in shock as he saw Joey drop what was his dark heart. Slowly Jono's eyes started to close and his body vanished. The yamis were speechless. Seto knew Joey was tough, but this goes over the top. Joey was happy. He defeated his Yami Shinzou and now-. He started to fall on conscious. Seto grabbed his pup just in time. He didn't mind the blood that was soaking up on his clothes. All he cared was his pup was safe and sound. Marik, being Marik, was going to open the door. Seto yelled, "DON'T! Just stay here for a bit. It could be dangerous outside." The other nodded and sat down on the floor. Each with in their own world, wondering if their hikaris were safe.

**~WITH THE HIKARIS AND YAMI SHINZOU STANDOFF~**

The hikaris started to fight not long ago. They seem to have the upper hand in this duel with their Yami Shinzou. The hikaris said in union,"

Kowashite

**(destroy)**

Subete o hai jo su ru

**(I will eliminate all)**

Owaranai hakai koudou

**(there is no end to this destruction)**

The hikaris jumped in the air with their weapons ready. The Yami Shinzou didn't have time to react. Ryou went first and yelled,"

Kiero,

**(disappear)**

Then Malik," Kiero,"

**(disappear)**

Finally Yugi yelled while he charged at Heba,"

Kiero aku subete"

**(disappear, all evil")**

Ryou landed behind Ryuu. Ryuu was tuned and swung his death scythe to chop off Ryou's head. But Ryou quickly avoided the attack and stretched out his leg to knock out Ryuu off balanced. Ryou got up, kicked the death scythe away from Ryuu grasp, and Ryou pointed his light blue death scythe at the throat. Ryou sang,"

Shosen wa ochibureta garakuta"

**(after all, nothing more than piles of useless junk")**

Yugi was kicking Heba while heba protected himself with his arm. Yugi thought that there was no way he can beat him at this rate so he jumped and landed behind Heba. Heba was about to turn but was kicked in the back. Yugi back flipped and kicked the two guns out of Heba's hands. The guns landed on a branch. Heba turned but was stopped when a pair of arms got him from running. Yugi was holding Heba from under his armpits and with one arm behind Heba's head. With the other hand, he rested the gun, pointed at Heba's temple. He whispered at Heba's ear,"

"nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu

**("for what purpose are you living now?")**

sore oshiete yaru

**(I will tell you the answer)**

Malik has Maliku against a tree with Malik's chainsaw inches away from his head.

Malik raised his chainsaw over his head again and Maliku thought he could escape. Malik had other plans. With all his force, Malik lowered his Chainsaw and Maliku's body was split in half. Ryuu and Heba had their eyes wide open in shock. Maliku's body fell apart, leaving the heart wide open. Malik crouched down at the part of the body holds the heart. He put his hand and reached the heart. Once he grabbed it, he clenches his hand into a fist. **Squish. **Malik's bloody hand let go of what was once a heart. Maliku's body disappeared. Malik turned around and flashes back the cottage. Ryou took his chance and pushed the death scythe through the throat. Ryuu didn't even have time to register what was going on. His head rolled to the side with his eyes open in shock. Blood abruptly squirted and came flooding out from the neck. Ryou light blue death scythe was covered with speckles of blood. His face once pale face, was covered with red blood cells that were sliding of his face like tears. His bangs covered his eyes as he raised his death scythe once again. Heba just stood there. He couldn't do anything. But that was not going to stop him. He saw Ryou slice Ryuu's chest, making more blood come out. Ryou did the same thing as Malik and Joey did. He grabbed Ryuu's heart. He threw it up and sliced the heart in midair. Ryou then looked at Yugi and nodded. He flashed back the cottage. Heba was the only Yami Shinzou left. But did he care. No! of course not. He will rule the world without the help of the other three bakas. Heba got out of yugi's grasp and raised his hands. The guns came to his hands and were transforming into big shadow guns (like the one from Death the Kid has when he was going to kill these clowns in soul eater). Yugi also did the same and clashed their guns together. One pushing the other. Heba sang,"

_Kowashite, kowashite_

**(destroy, destroy)**

_tarinai yo?_

**(is it enough)**

_ta ri na i_

**(it is not enough)**

_mitasarenai hakai shoudou_

**(I have an insatiable impulse for destruction)**

_moroi moroi moroi hito nante_

**(fragile, how fragile, fragile humans are)**

_shosen wa suterareta karakuri_

**(after all, nothing more than discarded puppets)**

"_nan no tame tsukrareta no?" tte iuu_

**(for what purpose was I created")**

_sore oshiete yo?_

**(please tell me the answer?)**

Yugi had just enough force to push Heba at a tree. His guns disappeared from the inpact. Yugi ran as fast as he can with both shadow guns of his own pointed at Heba's temples. Yugi sang,"

Kowashite, kowashite

**(destroy, destroy)**

subete o hai jo-so-ru

**(I will eliminate all)**

owaranai hakai koudou

**(there is no end to this destruction)**

kiero keiro kiero aku subete

**(disappear, disappear, disappear, all evil)**

shosen wa ochibureta

**(after all, nothing more than)**

ga ra ku ta

**(piles of useless junk)**

"nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu

**("for what purpose are you living now?")**

sore oshiete yaru

**(I will tell you the answer)**

With that, **BANG! **Heba's head had a huge hole and blood spilled everywhere like paint. Yugi's shadow guns disappeared and with all his might, he pushed his hand in Heba's chest. Yugi panted as he felt organs everywhere he touched. He found the heart and ripped it out. He threw it up, got his weapon out and shot it. Yugi whispered," Sayonara." And Heba's body disappeared and Yugi flashed back to his yami.

**~INVISABLE LINE~**

ABB101; YEAH I DID IT!

Mary; song by the **Kagamine Twins**

Song; Karakuri Burst

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! IT GOES TO IT'S RIGHTFULL OWNER**

*****_ushimitsudoki= An old Japanese word that means "2:00 a.m. – 2:30 a.m."_

_ushi no koku= means 1am – 3am, it was believed that was the best time for evil to act in the old days._

Maria; please read and review!

Mari; also check **The White Kitten Thief**. It's already posted!

ABB101: see ya next chapter! XDDDD


	9. Chapter 9

Maria: she's typing right now so we're presenting this

Mari: she used google trans. on the ones that look like this

Ex: Hai**(yes)**

Mary: don't blame her if it's wrong

**Disclaimer: DON'T. OWN. YU-GI-OH**

**~INVISIBLE LINE~**

Yugi was standing in the living or what was once a living room in a cottage. He walked around while glass cracked under his feet. Dry blood stuck to his face like glue and his once angelic face is now filled with anger. Wind blew through the cracked open windows, making the curtains dance in the dawn light. Furniture was overturned and some smashed to pieces. Amethyst eyes trailed up the stairs. He walked every step, remembering each detail of the fight with his once his Yami Shinzou. Once at the top of the steps, he walked toward the open door. Once he opened it, he was crushed by his _**real**_ yami. His lover and other half. Yami.

" Don't you ever leave my sight again, you hear me?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi smiled and laughed softly. He wrapped his once pale arms around Yami. Yami didn't mind that blood was soaking in his clothes. All he cared was hi aibou with him, forever.

" Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long time," Yugi whispered softly back.

" Now that all this Yami Shinzou stuff is over…I'm hungery," grumbled Joey as he was being hugged by Seto. Everyone laughed, happy that this drama was over.

" B-but who's going to clean up?" asked Ryou. He seemed to be back the their ownself. Everyone is in fact. Malik and Marik pouted.

" You just had to bring in the bad side. Didn't you Ryou?" Malik said while glaring. Bakura hugged Ryou tightly while glaring at Malik saying '_come at me bro. I dare you'_ look. Malik just shrunk and looked away from the glare, hugging Marik.

For the rest of the day, the Yami's used their shadow magic to fix the place up. The Hikari's insisted on making the food no matter what the Yami's said. At the end of the day, the sun was setting, welcoming the darkness to conquer the sky. The Yami's each hugged their respective Hikari and went to bed, each in their peaceful sleeping slumber. Well some were sleeping while others took this night to make use of it.

For the rest of the week, everyone just relaxed. Ryou was teaching Bakura how to cook while Bakura was teaching a few more tricks about defending and attacking with weapons. Malik was also teaching Marik how to cook while Marik took note on what to use in bed. Malik hit Marik with a pan so he knew what he was up to. Seto was teaching the pup how to run a company while Joey listened inventively. Joey told Seto his dream about running a company like Seto's, maybe even more efficient. Joey was also, unfortunately, had to teach his ultra ego workaholic boyfriend how to cook. Seto and cooking don't seem right in the same sentence. This was all happening on their last day of vacation. Yugi and Yami went for a 'walk' in the woods. Thou they did scare a few birds but oh well.

Once they returned home, everyone was packing up to go home.

" I can't wait to go home. I can finally sleep in my own room," Malik said while carrying his suitcase.

" I agree with you Malik. Noting makes me feel safe then being home," Ryou smiled brightly.

Joey snickered, " Keep smiling and it'll stay like that."

Ryou growled at Joey and lunged at him. He wrapped his legs around Joey's waist and pulled Joey's arms behind him. Joey fell forward while struggling to get out of Ryou's grasp.

" Okay! Okay! Jihi**(mercy)**! Jihi!" Joey yelled.

Malik and Yugi were trying not to laugh but they couldn't help themselves. They were laughing like crazy that you couldn't tell if they were drunk or just plain mad. The Yami's came and they couldn't help themselves but laugh as well.

" Watashi wa katsu**(I win)**", Ryou smirked as he got off of Joey's back.

" Whatever. I think Bakura taught you too much," Joey muttered as he dusted himself off.

" Or it's that he's just to weak," Yugi whispered at Ryou, which caused him to giggle.

He walked next to Seto and sent glares at Ryou here and there. All he got was a simple, angelic, innocent, soft, caring smile. But those honey-brown eyes can see right through them. Once at the car, they drove away in peace. Each in their own little worlds or what they call, their soul rooms. Malik suggested that they drop his yami and himself first because he didn't want to worry his sister. Everyone instinctively nodded. They knew how Ishizu would be when she's mad. If you get her pissed, you can see thoes white wings fading and her halo disappear. Then you get to see little tiny horns on the top of her head with fire in the backround. Everyone shivered at the thought of having Ishizu giving them a lecture of who-knows-what. Once they got to the Ishtar residence, Ishizu gave a bone-crushing hug to Malik and a small hug to Marik. Ishizu's smile then turned into a frown and her face turned serious.

" Sister, what is it?" asked a very worried Malik

Ishizu sighed and looked behind her brother. Seeing that the car hasn't left, she sighed again.

" I'm sorry but I have something to tell you all," Ishizu said in a stern voice.

Everyone was looking at Ishizu with worried looks.

" What's going on sis?" Malik said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

" Hikaris your task isn't complete yet,"

" What do you mean Ishizu?"

" Your Yami Shinzou still lives,"

**~INVISIBLE LINE~**

ABB101: DU DUN DUUUUN didn't expect that did you. Im not letting this story complete like that just yet. Review and tell me what you think?


	10. Chapter 10

ABB101: YELLOW-HELLO!

Maria: I THOUGHT YOU DIED! I EVEN TRIED TO BURY YOU BUT MARY AND MARI STOPPED ME! *glares*

Mari: You should be glad we saved your butt of yours!

Mary: Yeah Baka, you really should!

ABB101: Yeah, yeah whatever.

_Wraing: You mihgt die of brodeom by raeidng tihs chapter_

Maria: How is that a warning if they can't read that.

ABB101: I don't know. Don't own **Yi-Gi-Oh!**

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

Everyone was just staring at Ishizu as if she just admitted that she smoked. But she didn't.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEIR ALIVE! I KILLED MY YAMI SHINZOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" shrieked Ryou from the limo as Bakura was holding him down from his waist.

Ishizu turned her attention to Ryou, then to everyone else.

"I can't tell you here. Please come inside so we can speak in private."

Once everyone was inside the small house, drinking tea. Ishizu stood up and cleared her throat.

"I would like to tell you something important," Ishizu stated.

Everyone looked at her. Ishizu cleared her throat again and began speaking.

"As you all know, your Yami Shinzou still lives," she could feel glares burning holes in her. But she continued," there is a way to kill them once and for all."

"What would that be exactly?" asked Yugi in a serious tone.

"We'll have to go to Eygpt."

Well, everyone was like, well shocked.

"W-What?!" everyone said in union.

**~ FEW DAYS LATER ~**

For a few days, the hikaris haven't been the same. Like before, they acted like their yamis. Almost everyday, the same question past through the hikaris mind _What are we going to do?_

As more days past by, more and more the hikaris became inpatient about killing their Yami Shinzou. The yamis had to restrain them from hunting them down.

**~ YUGI'S PLACE~**

Yugi woke up with an early start and started to change. Every morning was the same. He would get up, shower, change, make breakfast, open the shop and start helping the customers as they walked in and out of his grandfather's little game shop. Thou, today was a little different.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Yugi went to the phone as Yami took over to help with what the customers needed.

"Moshimoshi, this is Yugi speaking from-,"

"Yugi!"

Yugi automatically recognized that voice.

"Ryou? What's the meaning of this phone call?"

There was a bit of shuffling and a bit of shouting in the other line. Then Ryou spoke again,

"Ishizu spoke to me to tell you that Seto arranged a plane for the Hikaris and the Yamis to Egypt,"

Yugi thought for a moment to process on what Ryou said, then he spoke,

"Whens the plane going to takeoff?"

"In three days. So you better start packin'" , Ryou stated as the phone went silent.

Yugi put the phone back and helped Yami with the customers. At then end of the day, Yugi told Yami over dinner of what Ryou told him. Yami seemed to be alright. All that mattered was the Yami Shinzou gone once and for all, right? Yugi thought that it was that all it mattered and nothing was going to stand in his way to stop this evil force, taking over the world…again. Yugi couldn't stop and wonder, it was usually the yamis stopping evil from their evil doings but it looks like fate turned to tables around or something. Yami and Yugi packed some stuff for now and agreed that they would continue packing tomorrow. They said their good nights and slept in each others arms for a peaceful sleep.

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: long story short, this was short.

Mary: you just don't want to ruin it.

ABB101: and…you got a problem with that

Maria: don't mess with my hikari _and_ my yami

Mari: don't mess with my Yami _and _Hikari

ABB101: alright! Alright! I won't! have a nice day, afternoon, or night!

**R**_e_A**d** _A_n**D** Re**V**iE**w** _P_l**E**_a_S**e**_!_


	11. Chapter 11

ABB101: Don't own Yugioh!

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

Joey sighed as he put some last minute things in his bag. Today was the day that they would be leaving Domino and descending in to the hot dry Egypt. Ever since Seto picked up the phone and said that it was Ishizu, he had a bad feeling. Seto canceled all his meetings and gatherings to come and arranged a private jet to take what he called the 'geek squad' to Egypt to finish the Yami Shinzou once and for all. Joey was surprised at first of what Seto has done, but he also was getting tired of his own Yami Shinzou, Jono. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this flight.

" Hurry up Pup. Were going to be late! I don't want your friends to be barging in my home, asking you to what's taking you so long. Especially Ryou," shouted the brunette.

" Alright, I'll be there in a sec," replied Joey. He had to admit, Ryou was getting sneakier and meaner as the days past. Heck, he can't tell if it's Ryou or Bakura talking. Yugi has been acting like the pharaoh, all serious and stuff. Malik has become very psychotic just like Marik and are always creepy. Joey has been a bit serious just like Seto but Seto is more serious.

Joey packed some more clothes in case and more clothes in case the other clothes happened to be somewhere or something happened to them. After he was satisfied that he was ready, he swung the bag over his shoulder and went downstairs. Once at the bottom Seto carried Joey's bag to the car.

" What took you so long?" asked Seto as he entered the black limo.

Joey went inside the limo and closed the door.

" I was getting ready," Joey said matter-of-factually.

Seto wrapped his long, slender arms around Joey's waist and pulled him to his lap. He nuzzled into Joey's hair, taking a deep breathe of his pup's scent.

" Alright, I was just making sure," Seto whispered into Joey's ear, which made Joey shiver in pleasure. Seto smirked and told the driver to take them to the airport.

**AT THE AIRPORT**

" MALIK! MARIK!" cried Ishizu in pure anger.

The two Egyptians turned their heads and whimpered when Ishizu pulled their ears where Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi and Odion were sitting.

" Don't. Go. _Anywhere_," whispered Ishizu harshly. She let go of the ears and made them sit down. Ishizu sighed and sat down next to Odion.

" Don't worry Ishizu. It will all be over before you know it," whispered Odion.

" I hope so. Or else we have two Mariks to take of," Ishizu said as she whispered back.

They were currently sitting in seats where they were waiting for Seto and Joey at the airport. It was pretty noisy and an ocean of crowds walked by. People talked in different languages and with different styles. It was a pretty big airport with windows on the ceiling, letting some sunlight enter the large domain. Stores and small cafes were there as people walked out with stuff in their hands. There were some several other people sitting where they were. Ishizu looked around the place with her dark blue eyes wondered. Some lady was talking on her pink iPhone (**don't own that**), chatting about some gut she met at the place she stayed. A few rows away, there was a other lady, thou she was a bit chubby and was handling several kids that cried or tried to ask her something while she was on the phone.

" …and I win," exclaimed Yugi as Ryou laughed like a maniac.

Yami just looked at the duel they had and he was a bit surprised that Yugi beat him, not that he was complaining or anything. Bakura, for some reason, was cheering him on. Which he found that kinda weird.

" You see what you done _Pharaoh!_ Now I own Ryou 60 bucks," growled Bakura as he glared at his hikari. He only response he got was a laughing-my-butt-off from yours truly, Ryou.

" Hey guys," waved Joey with Seto walking next to him.

" Hey _priest_," said the yamis in union.

" Whatever. Just remind yourself who's taking you to Egypt," sneered Seto but he only got snickers from the yamis.

Ishizu stood up and cleared her throat to get attention.

" I believe it's time for us to go to Egypt," Ishizu said confidently.

Seto looked at her and nodded," Come with me," Seto said icily as he walked away. The gang followed Seto like a lost dog. The place was like getting bigger and bigger as more you walked. They stepped outside and walked to the platform where the private jet was standing. Racing up the steps, they all gasped, except for Seto and Joey; at the inside of the jet.

" ALRIGHT! " yelled Marik and Malik as they ran deeper in the jet. The rest were also walking in, admiring at what they would be flying on.

" Lady and gentlemen please sit and buckle up your seat belts. We will be taking off shortly," said the pilot.

Everyone sat next to their lovers and buckled their seat belts. The plane started moving. It turned over some turns and took off into the clear blue sky.

**~ 5 MINUTES LATER ~**

" Are we there yet?" asked Malik and Marik to Ryou and Bakura.

" No,"

" Okay," they said but only in a couple of seconds they asked again.

" Are we there yet?"

" No,"

" Are we there yet?"

" No,"

" Are we there yet?"

"No," at this point, Ryou growled.

" Are we there yet?"

Ryou had enough and punched Malik and Marik in the face.

" Were here! This is what we were waiting for! We are in the plane to go to Egypt!" yelled Ryou.

Malik and Marik groaned in pain. Malik recovered faster," Oh we are huh?"

Marik shook his head," Are we here _yet_?"

Ryou groaned and sat down with Bakura laughing. Yami and Yugi were playing a card game. Ishizu and Odion were talking about what hey will do when they get there. Seto and Joey were just relaxing. but suddenly they plane jerked a little.

" Sorry folks. But thee has seem to be some unexpected weather up ahead. Please remain seated," said the pilot.

Joey looked out the window and can see some sand so that was a good thing, he hoped. Thick grey clouds covered the sky making it impossible to see through. The plane swayed side to side as a ship in the waters at a terrible storm. Seto went his way to where the pilots where flew the plane but he saw no one. He went behind the wheel (**what ever its called**) and tried to steer the plane. He desperately tried to call the airport but they didn't respond. He tried to pull the 'wheel' up but tit never responded

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: Hoped you liked it. Review please. Also I updated a new story. Check it out if you want its called **Shaken Shadows Mistake Meeting**


	12. Chapter 12

ABB101: I had a dream, that I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! But it sucked so that's why in reality I don't own it.

Mary: makes sense

Mari: I know right!

Maria: *groans* just read and…enjoy.

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

Gusts of hot wind past over sand dunes and carried the sand all over the place. The blue cloudless sky held up the hot blaring sun as its rays heated the sand. A piece of metal shined brightly from the sand. A noise of static was heard from a radio.

The jet.

The jet was at least in most part, in one piece. Pieces of the wing were seemed to have ripped into shreds. Engines spun a bit and little 'z' sounds came from the electricity. Windows were cracked and broken, letting in the warm breeze.

" Hmm," groaned pale boy. He blinked and gasped in surprise.

" W-what…what happened?" asked Yugi to himself.

The inside of the jet was an utter disaster. Some seats were torn and masks hanged down. Some pieces of glass covered the floor. To his right, there was Bakura hugging Ryou protectively. Marik and Malik were on the floor hugging each other. Seto embraced Joey while covering his head. Yugi looked up and saw Yami was on conscious like everyone else and was hugging him tightly. He looked around and it didn't seem like anyone was going to wake up any time soon. He squirmed to get out of his Yami's arms and settled Yami down gently. Yugi then stretched a bit but was over powered by pain. Amethyst eyes looked around for something he could use as a mirror. As he walked, he noticed that Ishizu and Odion were gone. _B-but…how can they be gone? They were with us when the plane crashed. They couldn't of just left, right? No. No, it can't. It's not like them to just wonder off, right? _Thought Yugi.

He managed to get a glimpse of the outside. But it wasn't what he expected. Sand. Sand was everywhere. No matter where he turned, there was sand.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned his head and met with chocolate tinted red eyes, Ryou.

" Nice to see someone else other than me awake in this world of the living," Yugi smiled as he walked over to his friend.

" Very funny. Ugh. My head is killing me," exclaimed Ryou as he shuffled a bit, causing some bones to pop.

Bakura stirred slightly my Ryou's movement. Ryou checked Bakura to see if he was okay. He was okay, nothing to major. There were only a few cuts and bruises but there was a cut that was close to his eye that leads down his cheek, with another short cut crossing horizontally. Chocolate red tinted eyes shifted over to Yugi who was attending Yami. Judging by the expression Yugi wore, it was nothing serious. Yugi seemed to be fine like Ryou. They just had a few cuts. Thankfully it wasn't too deep. Ryou and Yugi then went to check on the others. Ryou went to Malik and Yugi went to Joey.

As Ryou was checking the blonde, purple eyes shot wide open, making Ryou jump a little.

" What happened? W-what's going on?" cried a worried blonde.

Ryou checked Malik for the last time and sighed," Don't move a lot. Thankfully, you only have a few cuts like the rest. Oh and Ishizu and Odion are gone," explained Ryou and he stood up.

" W-what?!" exclaimed Malik in shock.

Ryou looked at Malik," Ya heard me Ishizu and Odion are gone. Don't start asking me questions about their whereabouts because I don't know where they are either," he said as he went over to Joey and Yugi.

Malik just couldn't get over the shock that he just had. Ishizu, Odion, gone? That didn't sound right in the same sentence. Malik sat up and looked at Marik. Marik had a cut that was bleeding from the forehead. Malik swiped the blood and the cut seemed to have stopped bleeding. He stood up and went to the other hikaris.

" Come on Joey wake up," Yugi said.

Joey turned a bit and mumbled. Ryou sighed and whispered in his ear," There's food. If you don't wake up I'll eat it in front of your face,"

Joey's honey brown eyes opened up and he straightened up to show he was awake.

" Nice to see that you're still alive," smirked Ryou.

Joey just scowled at the comment and stood up. He groaned in pain but managed to stand on his feet. The four hikaris were standing behind Yugi. Silence washed over the broken jet. Wind howled through the windows as sand entered and landed on the floor gracefully.

" What now Yugi?" asked Ryou.

Yugi crossed his arms and sighed," Were just going to have to wait for our yamis to awake. Once they awoken, we'll need their help to look for food and water," he walked around a bit," we already have shelter so that's covered," muttered Yugi.

Several minutes later, one by one, the yamis started to wake up from their slumber. The hikaris explained what happened and what needs to be done. Malik and Marik would set the beds and clean up the place with Joey and Seto. Yugi and Yami went to look for food and which no doubt Joey had some in his luggage. Ryou and Bakura went to look for water. Some bottles were open but at least no a lot.

It was noon or so what seemed like it. Everyone was in a circle eating a chocolate chip bar and taking a few sips of water. Seto couldn't reach any connection so calling for help was out of the options. They managed to clean up the floor a bit and made some beds already. Pillows and blankets were set up and two people can sleep together. As everyone ate in silence, Joey managed to start a conversation.

" Don't you think this is all too weird?" asked Joey.

Everyone stopped eating and turned their eyes on Joey.

" What do you mean Joey?" asked Yugi. It's not like he hadn't noticed something was going on but he wanted to make sure someone else was thinking alike.

Joey crossed his arms over his chest," What I mean is that first the pilot was gone, our jet crashed when we were right above a desert, were in the middle of nowhere, Ishizu and Odion are gone and we still have our weapons," he stopped to let everyone catch up," Not to mention our weapons are still at our hands," explained Joey.

Everyone was silent for a moment, letting in the new information sink in.

" So then basically it's all part of our Yami Shinzou's plan," sneered Ryou.

Yugi thought about this carefully. It would make sense though. After all, the Yami Shinzou didn't die. Well at least not yet.

" We'll talk of this later. Right now, we have to talk about what we are going to do for the next few days here. We don't know how long," he looked at everyone," or when we will be found but I don't want to die. Not just yet. I have a Yami Shinzou to kill," said Yugi.

Everyone seemed to understand on what at what he meant. Once everyone was done eating, they went to resuming on what was needed. Timed past and the sun started to drift away. The silver moon started to rise slowly in the sky with its little stars twinkling. The pairs went to 'bed' and covered themselves with their balnkets, drifting into a deep slumber.

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: HOPE THIS WAS LONGER!

Mari: she would like to thank everyone that reviewed her stories and that-

Mary: she's sorry that she wasn't able to update sooner. She was busy.

Maria: also she would like to say to Lala that maybe if people would like her to write **An Outlaw's Love** she can. Review if she should do **An Outlaw's Love **and review if you like the chapter or what your thoughts are!

ABB101: Thank You! 


	13. Chapter 13

ABB101: OH MY RA! It's another chapter. Well of course it's another chapter. Now read. Read! READ!

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

Three days has past swiftly as the teens try to make contact with the outside world. In those three days, it seemed that everyone was getting sick of just seeing sand, sand, sand, and more sand. Seto and Yami were trying to fix the radio. Bakura and Marik went out in the desert to see if the can find an oasis or community of people. Each time they can back they would always say, "Nothing yet" or "Nop, nada, empty, deserted". Yugi and Ryou would gather up food they can find or of what's left of it. Malik and Joey would go outside for a bit to see if they can use some of the scrap metal from the jet as shelter. For three days everyone was planning on living, not to die just yet. If Ra was by their side then they will need all his power to make it out alive.

The sun was high and the two crazy yamis went out again in the desert to find civilization. As Ryou stood up, he sighed.

"Well this isn't what I'd plan on doing at all," Ryou muttered as he picked up some food.

"What do you mean? Other than our yami shinzou talking their sweet old time appearing in front of us, then I'm lost in what you are trying to imply,"Yugi answered as he followed his friend with food.

"That's exactly what I mean,"

"So?"

Ryou sat down on the ground crossed legged with his arms crossed over his chest. Yugi sat right across from him with food in the middle between the two.

"_So?_ Spare me Yugi!" Ryou hissed, "I know in that little star-shaped brain of yours has also had the same ideas of what's going on,"

Yugi glared, "Of course I have thought of this situation. The real problem is _when_ they will strike," Yugi spat.

A grunt came from outside as two blondes appeared and sat with the two, all sweaty.

"He has a point Ryou. When they will strike is the real question," Joey said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Ry-Ry just worried right?" asked Malik.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever. I don't want to die just yet,"

Malik hugged Ryou really tightly," I DON'T WANT TO DIE TOO RY-RY!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU BAKA! YOUR ALL SWEATY AND IT'S SOAKING IN MY CLOTHES! BAKA! LET! GO!" Ryou shouted as he tried to get out of Malik's grasp.

"Oi! I'd like to sleep with Ryou with dry clothes not soaking wet from your sweat," Bakura said as he got Ryou from Malik's death grip.

Ryou straightened his clothes. He muttered a 'thanks' to Bakura and he went to the restroom to change his clothes. Seto and Yami then appeared to where the group was sitting.

"Hey you two. How's the radio coming along," Yugi asked as he munched on a bar.

Everyone else came and sat down, grabbing little bit of water and a bar. Yami sighed.

"Well it's coming along for now but-" he was cut off by Seto.

"There is some damage that need repair. We can't call anyone. It will be quite impossible for that to happen now that an important piece of the radio is destroyed,"

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone.

"So your telling me-" Bakura started.

"That were stuck here-" Ryou continued.

"In the middle of the desert-"

"With barely any water-"

"Barely any food-"

"FOREVER!" Bakura and Ryou shuted in union.

"Yeah I guess. Unless they find us, but until then were just going to have to survive," Seto said calmly.

"And how _Seto _can you be this calm," Yugi sneered, "If you haven't noticed, were very close our death beds!"

"Well there's need to be some people who will be calm about this," Joey said.

Bakura looked up to the sky and saw that the sun moved slightly. He stood up and stretched.

"Marik and I will go on our search. We'll be back when the sun is close to night. Let's go you crazy maniac," he pulled Marik with him.

When the two left, the rest of the group went back to work. Time passed as the blazing sun lowered from the sky.

"I'm tried," Malik said as he flopped on 'bed', "I can barely feel my body…OH NO I'M DEAD! I CAN'T FEEL MY BODY!" cried Malik as he tried to feel his pulse (**hehe that's what I do when I can't find my pulse**).

Joey belly flopped on 'bed' and rolled his eyes at his friend childish cries.

"Malik you're not dead. If you were dead you wouldn't be alive right now,"

Malik made an 'o' with his mouth. He was still trying to find a pulse, you know, just in case his friend was wrong. Well if you count being a zombie and you didn't notice then yeah. Double-checking never hurt anyone right? Malik tried his neck and sighed in relief.

"I'm still alive! Don't worry!" Malik shouted to Joey gleefully.

"Don't worry I'm not worrying…yet," grumbled Joey.

Yugi and Ryou appeared and laid down on their beds.

"I'm so sore of looking, leaning, standing-"

"Basically your just tired of moving," Yugi said.

"Yeah basically," Ryou murmured.

They started talking for a while and rested for a bit. There were moments of silence. They guessed that they might die before they will even get a chance to kill their yami shinzou. As each were in their own worlds, they felt a little tremble.

"You felt that," Yugi asked.

They nodded. The four went outside and looked around. The sun was about to set, meaning that Bakura and Marik were almost here.

"I swear I thought I felt a tremble. Like an earthquake," whispered Yugi.

"What's wrong Aibou?" asked Yami as he appeared next to Yugi.

"We felt something like a small earthquake," Joey responded.

"I told you there was a small tremble," Seto told Yami.

"Whatever," Yami said as he went with the others. Seto followed and he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey look! There's Bakura and Marik!" shouted Malik.

When the two arrived with the rest, they were surprised to see everyone at the entrance.

"Did you really miss us that much," smirked Bakura.

"There was a small earthquake. Didn't you two feel it?" asked Ryou, ignoring what Bakura said.

"No," came the response from the two.

_I have a bad feeing about this. And it's a really bad feeling too _Yugi thought as he narrowed his eyes to the sand. _I know there was an earthquake I-_ but his thoughts were caught of when the ground shook abruptly. Loud rumbling was heard. The ground seemed to split in two slowly as sand sliding in. Everyone was grabbing each other tightly, shouting in shock as the ground shook violently. The ground was then split widely that everyone fell into darkness.

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: I know, I know, I'm such a cruel authoress for leaving it at a cliffhanger like this.

Reviews are nice

Reviews are cool

If you don't review

Then Bakura will send you to your doom


	14. Chapter 14

ABB101: Het guys! I'm sorry, I had a little problem with the story so I had to update all the chapters _all_ over again. I read the reviews and I got to admit, you guys are funny of what of what might happen at the end of chapter 13. But no, I'm not making my all-time favorite characters go with the devil. But thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it!

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

Amethyst eyes blinked to focus the little light that he was. Groaning in pain, he shook his head to shake out the dirt from his hair. _Why am I always the one that wakes up early_ Yugi thought to him.

"Ngh," Yugi groaned. He got up but a shot of pain coursed through his body. He sat back down and leaned against the wall. Taking the time he has now, he looked around and observed were everyone was at.

There were a few torches that were held on the wall, which explained why it was so dim. The walls were dark brown and cracks were visible on the huge, heavy bricks. Sand covered some of the cracks and mice or insects ran by a few times. Yugi shivered lightly. This reminded him of the movies where people can't escape and die here of hungerness.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Yugi shot up quickly, ignoring the pain; looking for the source of the scream. Walking around, he found Malik shivering violently while hugging an unconscious Marik. He was rocking himself back and forth, whispering words that were hard for Yugi to hear. Yugi was about to walk up to Malik when something grabbed his ankle. Instinctively he took out his red-blood gun and pointed at whoever was holding him.

"N-nice to see y-you too Y-Yugi," Yami said hoarsely.

Yugi sighed. His gun disappeared and went to check if any damaged was placed on Yami. Seeing that there was none and only soreness, he helped Yami up on his feet.

"T-thanks aibou," Yami whispered to Yugi as he kissed his forehead.

"No problem love," Yugi kissed back.

"Ahem,"

Both tri-colored haired boys looked back and saw Ryou sitting against the wall with Bakura.

"We know you guys love each other but this is not the time," Ryou said annoyingly.

"Yeah and I feel so sore," Joey said as he turned and went on his back.

"Sorry for making you jealous that my yami is awake and not yours," Yugi smirked. He held Yami and started to walk up to Malik and Marik.

"OHHHHHHH! You just got burned!" the albinos said in union and laughed wildly.

"Why you-"

"Stop," Seto said who had just woken up as he held on to his pup.

Yugi let go of Yami when Yami reassured him that he could walk. The rest of the gang walked with Yugi and saw Malik hugging Marik.

"Malik?" Yugi asked his friend.

Purple eyes peaked through the wild, sandy blonde hair. His eyes were red and puffy, showing signs that he was crying. Marik then shifted a bit and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Malik?" Yugi asked again.

Malik covered his face with his hands and started to cry, "I-I'm sorry! I-its j-j-just that t-this place r-reminds me of…remind me of-" he started to cry harder now. Marik came and wrapped his arms around Malik. Everyone was silent. Ryou sighed.

"Now what?"

Everyone looked back and saw Ryou leaning against a wall looking deeper into the place.

"I don't know," Yugi started, "but we have to help Malik first. Once he is calmed-"

Ryou growled, "He's just gonna have to get used to it! If he can't do that then that's not my problem or anyone else!"

Malik stopped crying and his bangs created a shadow over his eyes. He stood up slowly and everyone was looking at him. He growled and one of his eyes glared at Ryou.

Everything went so fast that the next thing they know, Malik was on top of Ryou, grabbing his neck. He growled as he held Ryou's neck tighter and tighter. Ryou growled and brought his arms and wrapped them around, making Malik lose his grip. Flipping over, Ryou brought his death scythe out. Twirling it above his head, he brought it down to Malik's neck but got stopped by Malik's chainsaw, creating sparks. Ryou jumped back and so did Malik, each catching their breath. Everyone else just stood back in shock at what they saw.

"Heh. Seems like you haven't lost your touch," Ryou bangs covered his eyes. His blue death scythe was hold lazily by his side.

"You shouldn't be taking like that," Malik ran up to Ryou and swung his chainsaw in a half circle over and over. Ryou took some steps back, leaning side to side, avoiding the swings. Everyone else took some steps back as well, not liking where this was going.

Ryou growled, having enough playtime with him. When Malik swung again, Ryou did an uppercut with his death scythe, knocking Malik's chainsaw and sending it up in the air. Malik growled and stood back when Ryou brought his death scythe and started to swing it around making a _sling_ sound. Ryou knocked Malik down and he brought he death scythe over his head. A double-ax twirled, locking the handle of the death scythe and knocking it out of Ryou's grasp. Malik and Ryou saw the weapon landing on the wall, holding the death scythe while it dangled.

"That's enough from the both of you!" Joey yelled with his arms crossed over his chest. Then he stuck out his hand holding Malik's chainsaw.

Malik and Ryou growled at each other and walked towards the group.

"Now that everyone is calm," he shot a glare at Ryou and Malik, "we need to find a way to get out of this place," Yugi said.

"It's an underground room or temple for all I can tell," Seto said, dusting himself off.

"No kidding Sherlock. Now anyone else have any idea where we are? Other than being underground and having huge amounts of sand that is over our heads," Yugi said.

Everyone else shook their heads side to side. Yugi sighed and looked at the long pathway.

"Looks like were just going to have to check this place out. Lets go," Yami said as everyone else followed him.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, they stopped to take a rest.

"I'm tired," Joey said as he slid down the wall to sit.

"You got that right," Ryou said, "Every place we look, every place we turn, everything looks the same!"

"Were just going to have to get used to it," Marik said.

Everyone looked at Marik who was oddly quiet. Marik sighed.

"We might not know where we are but this doesn't mean that it can have traps,"

"That's what I've been doing," Bakura said, grabbing their attention to him. He looked at Marik.

"But what I've have seen so far is there is no traps or any _signs_ of traps being set up. It could be that this is a trap itself,"

Yami looked at the two, "Tomb Robber is right,"

Everyone, even Bakura, was caught off guard by this statement. I mean, who wouldn't right. It's not everyday that an almighty pharaoh says that a criminal is right.

"WEL CHANGE MY HEART AND CALL ME A HIKARI, YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT I WAS RIGHT! HAHAHAHA!" Bakura yelled amusingly.

"Whatever. I don't need you to tell me what I've done," Yami said stubbornly.

"Yeah, because the day you would admit the Thief King was right was the day that would be where Bakura would use common sense," Yugi muttered.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT! WAS! PRICELESS!" Ryou and Malik laughed wildly.

Joey and Seto sighed in union. This was going to be a long adventure alright. A _very _long and _very_ dangerous adventure…again.

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: Well there goes the chapter. I'm going start saying what Bakura says, "WELL CHANGE MY HEART AND CALL ME A HIKARI…" HAH! Priceless!

Review my friends

Now that the day ends

To make me happy

Again and again


	15. Chapter 15

ABB101: I'm sorry I haven't updated anything. I will tell you the reasons why at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy! :3

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

They didn't care how long they have been stuck underground. They didn't care if it seems to never end. They didn't care if every corner and every wall looked the same. All they did care was finding a way back, a way back home, a way to back civilization, a way back to escape from this predicament. That's all they cared and all they did was walk.

Walking seemed to be in everyone's mind. The eight teens just walked and walked and walked, without a word spoken. They walked without a second thought. They didn't stop nor did they look back. They just walked.

Shining amethyst and red-blood crimson eyes narrow and looked around for anything suspicious. Honey-brown and dark-ocean eyes looked ahead. Two pairs of purple eyes would look around everywhere. Tinted red-brown and chocolate-brown eyes would look for any traps of some sort. Each pair would look around, taking in their surrounding. Footsteps echoed and the light the torches were lit would flicker as they passed one.

They turned a corner and Yugi and Yami stopped immediately, causing everyone to bump into each other.

"What the heck pharaoh? What's your-whoa," Bakura said. Everyone else looked where Yugi, Yami and Bakura was looking and were shocked as well.

"A labyrinth," whispered Yugi in awe.

Huge and long lines of bricks and stone where everywhere. It seemed that it was built in a huge canyon that if you look down, it would seem to go on forever. Plants grew along the walls of the canyon making it a bit moist. The canyon was so tall that it made you felt like an ant.

"Wow," Malik said.

"This is so cool!" Ryou said happily.

Ryou's voice echoed throughout the canyon. Everyone looked at each other then back at the canyon. Everyone seemed to have the same idea because they started yelling out stuff that echoed in the canyon.

"I'M NOT BRITISH I'M JUST GAY!"

"LIMEY MAN!"

"LEATHER PANTS!"

"SUPER SPEACIAL AWESOME!"

"NYEH! NYEH! NYEH!"

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY!"

"COULD I GET A HUG?!"

"FOOLISH FOOLS!" (**hehe you get a cyber cookie if you know where these come from**)

They were yelling some more when there was a bit of shaking from the ground. Everyone stopped.

"You felt that," Yugi said.

As if on cue, a loud rumbling startled everyone, makes each one of them to hold on to one another.

"W-what's g-going on here?!" Joey yelled.

The rumbling stopped all of a sudden and it became quiet. A little too quiet.

"Woah!" Ryou yelped.

The floor beneath Ryou and Bakura seemed to be alive. The pair was moving backwards or was the group getting farther.

"RYOU!" Yugi shouted. He reached out his hand but another bricked wall shot up quickly from below, making them no longer see the pale teens.

"What's going on here?!" Yami said as he held on to his hikari. The others were doing the same. Another wall shot up, blocking the view of the labyrinth. They were trapped. Everywhere they looked there was no sign of escape.

"What kind of trickery is this," Seto hissed.

Again, the floor rumbled and it shot up like an elevator, making the teens yelp in surprised. Once the floor stopped, the spot Marik and Malik were standing went down. Joey was about to go after them but Seto's strong arm prevented him from moving.

"What now?" Yugi asked his yami.

"I-I don't know," Yami answered him truthfully.

"AHHHH!"

The tri-colored haired teen looked at where Seto and Joey were standing only to find them going up through an opening.

"JOEY!" Yugi shouted. He ran but the wall closed the opening. Sighing in defeat, Yugi looked around. He saw more bricked walls for him and Yami to walk through.

"Yami," Yugi said as he grabbed Yami's hand.

"Don't worry we'll find our friends. Just have faith in them so that we can be reunited. But for now, lets keep walking. I just hope there will be something to help us," Yami said with confidence.

They walked for what seemed like years. They stopped when they their legs couldn't walk no longer. During those breaks they would talk about their adventures they had over the years. Take "Tricking Tea That Yami was in New York" for example. They laughed at the expression she made when she found out that Yami wasn't really going there. They haven't heard from her since she _actually_ left to New York. They never heard from her again. Which of course was a good thing because they do play pranks on her every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. It became a routine basically so why not.

Yami would talk about how life in ancient Egypt was. Even thought he told Yugi more than a million times, Yugi would never get tired of hearing how life was back then. Yami would talk about the good things and bad things back then. He said that even though you're powerful, the council is something to worry about first. They would sometimes plan something behind your back.

So as Yami and Yugi walked throught the long walls of a labyrinth, the others as well had the same ideas and hoping that they would be reunited. As each pair was thinking of trying to get back together, they didn't know they had some uninvited guests.

**~ SOMEWHERE IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE LABYRITH ~**

"GAAAAAH!"

A pale hand punched the bricked wall as he shouted out in rage.

"Frigging Ryo! Stop punching the wall! You're going to make it cave in!" Heba shouted as he pushed himself off the wall.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Maliku laughed while he ran around in circles. He poked Jono and said," YOUR IT!" and ran deeper into the labyrinth.

Jono growled and just walked. Heba was pulling a very mad Ryo.

"When I get my hands on Yugi, I'm going to rip his flesh into piece of paper to write on," Heba growled.

And to think, the Yami Shinzou group thinks it's the hikari's plan to trap them and the hikaris think it's the Yami Shinzou's plan to trap them. Weird, isn't it.

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: My excuse for not updating is that I been having pain in my stomach. I went to the docs and told me it _could _be galstones(look it up I'm too lazy to explain what it is). So they took two small bottles of my blood, which I almost fainted on the second and a half full bottle. Yeah, weird. Then my dad took away the computer and then finally I just didn't have that much time. I'm sorry.

For I am sorry

That I didn't update

But please review

So I can appreciate


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH!**

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

"I'm going to die!" shouted Malik dramatically with his hand on his forehead.

Marik, who was watching out for anything strange and was walking behind Malik, chuckled at Malik's statement.

"No your not," Marik said hugging Malik from behind.

Malik blushed but since it was a bit dark you wouldn't be able to see the full color of the blush

"Yes I am,"

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am,"

"At least I'll die with you," Marik whispered in his ear, earning a shudder down Malik's spine.

"I-I-we-you-" Malik saw silenced with a chaste kiss but it was enough to keep quiet.

Marik laughed and licked Malik's cheek, "We might not know how long we have been in here but lets least try right!" he grinned.

Earning a nod from his hikari, he picked him up in bridal-style, ignoring the squirms and protests from Malik. As the two walked it became silent. During that time Malik was brought down to his feet. His tanned hand reached out and in purple smoke appeared his beautiful chainsaw. He put the chainsaw on his shoulder and held it like a gun. Purple eyes darted from left to right.

Marik thought the silence was eerie. He was handed a chainsaw from Malik. He admitted it was beautiful. The chainsaw held Egyptian symbols that were covered in gold on the smooth surface. He walked behind Malik because Malik said something that he heard a hiss? Well, something like that. It was along those lines Marik noted.

A rattle and a hiss was heard just around the corner, which caused the tanned teens to stop their tracks.

Malik pushed Marik against the wall next to him and whispered, "Aw crud,"

**~ RYOU & BAKURA ~**

Both pale skinned boys help hands as they walk the silent halls. Like Malik, Ryou gave Bakura a scythe that had the word 'thief' carved on the blade. The handle was molded so it could be held comfortably. Bakura would never admit it but it was pretty heavy.

"You think we will get out of here?" Ryou asked Bakura as he was twirling his scythe on the floor, dragging it.

"Maybe. But since the pharaoh and his squirt is here he better get us out," Barkura said gruffly.

Ryou was about to say something when bats screeched and a bunch flew by the pair. Bakura grabbed Ryou and covered his head. After the bats have cleared both looked up to see a giant spider looking right at them with its eight ungodly black eyes. Fangs dripped with acid and its hair on its eight legs looked greasy.

The pair held their weapons in an attack position.

"Ready?" ,asked Ryou.

A glint on mischief shone on Bakura's eyes, "It's been a while since I killed something so I'm ready,"

Together, they ran at the creature with a battle cry.

**~ JOEY & SETO ~**

Seto leaped and brought down the double-sided ax, giving the dark purple creature a cry in pain from its leg being hit. He jumped back next to Joey.

"This is so not my day…or night. A dark purple creature which looks like a lion-"

"Is,"

"Whatever. And it is about to eat us!" Joey exclaimed. He charged at the creature but stopped his tracks at it charged as well and knocked him over. Joey held his weapon side ways while he tried to shout to Seto. The lion's mouth was wide open but Joey's weapon stopped it from getting further.

"KILL IT WHILE IT'S DISTRACTED!"

Seto nodded and lunged.

**~ YUGI & YAMI ~**

Bringing his two guns together to create a canon, Yami leaped and shot the Komodo Dragon down. Yugi who was trapped under it brought his two guns and started shooting it from the jaw. Yami then did a spin-kicked, which caused the creature fell on its side. Catching his breath, he ran to Yugi and helped him up to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Yugi sighed and leaned against Yami. He felt Yami wrap his arms around his waist with his head on his shoulder.

"Look," whispered Yugi.

To their amazement, the creature disappeared little by little, leaving a trail of dark dust down the confusing halls.

"It looks like-"

"It's leading somewhere," Yami finished Yugi's statement. Holding hands, the pair followed the trail; both having no clue to where it may lead them.

**~ SOMEWHERE WHERE THE YAMI SHINZOU ARE, RYO & MALIKU ~**

"Eye spy with my little eyes I see something…brown!"

"A brick,"

"YES! Your turn,"

Ryo sighed and muttered a string of rainbow words. Maliku just had to pick the Eye Spy game which got terribly annoying.

"Eye spy with my little eyes I see something bright,"

"FIRE! Did I get it? I did? Yes! My turn! My turn! Eye spy with my little eyes I see something…strong,"

"A brick,"

"YES! How did you know~?"

Ryo felt like smashing Maliku's head _against _a brick. But _noooooo_ they just had to alive to kill the hikaris. And to make matters worse the four got split up leaving him with Maliku and Heba with Jono. What _joy._

" 'Cause I do and it's my turn anyways. Eye spy with my little eyes I see something alive,"

"A rat! My turn! Eye spy with my little eyes I see something with…crackes!"

"A brick"

"You're getting too good at this Ryo~!"

And so the cycle continued over and over. Maliku kept on spying a brick while Ryo spied something else…that had nothing to do with a brick.

**~ HEBA & JONO ~**

Both walked in silence.

Both kept silent.

Both never lost their focus.

Both had their arms crossed.

Both walked at the same rhythm.

Both walked at the same pace.

One stopped.

The other stopped.

Heba asked Jono, "Why so serious?"

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: So I'm sorry! **FOR TWO WEEKS I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M GOING TO AN ART CAMP. TWO WEEKS! STARTING THIS SUNDAY AND ENDING JULY 14! I WILL BE GONE! **It's close to Palm Springs so I'm getting ready for the heat. Yes I draw but I'm still learning. Hands are hard. Profile is hard and hair is hard. So are the eyes!

Review!

Please!

Review!

Cheese!


End file.
